I Do
by storming-wolf
Summary: Reid and JJ's journey to saying 'I Do' was tough, but it made them closer. These moments make Reid glad he said I Do.


This idea hit me as I was falling asleep last night. Hope youlike it!

* * *

><p><em>Entered with a broken wing<br>When you showed up at my door  
>Now I've fallen more in love<br>Than I ever was before~  
><em>  
>I met her on June 23, 2005. She was walking through the BAU when she dropped her files on the staircase as I was walking down them. I didn't see them and slipped on one, causing me to tumble down the staircase.<p>

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" she said, rushing down to where I laid. "Are you okay?"

"My arm...I'm pretty sure it's broken," I said.

"I'm sorry! I'll, uh, go get some one," she said. She got Hotch, who took me to a hospital where I was proved to have a broken arm. I was at my desk the next day when she walked pass me.

"I'm sorry again," she said.

"It's fine, really. It's my fault," I say. I'm the one who decided to wear matching socks.

"No, if I didn't drop my case files, you wouldn't have fallen," she said.

"It's okay though. I never did catch your name though," I said.

"Jennifer Jareau, but you can call me JJ. I'm the team's media liaison. What's your name?" JJ asked.

"Spencer Reid. I'm a profiler," I say with a smile. She was so pretty. I don't care if she is the reason I'm in a neon green cast, I think I like her.

"Well, I'm more than happy to help you since I broke your arm. My office door is always open," JJ said. She smiled and left the bullpen.

"Reid likes the new girl," Morgan teased. I rolled my eyes and ignored my friend who became like my older brother. Maybe I did like JJ, but it felt so weird. It wasn't like the way I usually feel about a girl I like. I felt my stomach do flips and heard bells in my head. I read about this in a book. It said the feeling was true love. Could I really be in love with a girl I just met?

_And if you must, know the truth  
>I knew that it was you<br>So when you will  
>When you won't<br>I do~_

**_2 YEARS LATER~ JANUARY 17, 2007_**

JJ laughed at something I said as we walked through a park, our hands intertwined. She smiled at me and I smiled back at her. I gave her a quick kiss. In October of the same year we met, I asked her out and we became inseparable since then. We stayed professional on the job, but once we were in the parking garage, that was out of the window.

"I'm thinking movies after lunch honey," JJ said. I nodded. We finally had a day off after Morgan had been arrested in Chicago, so we were spending every moment of the day off together. I stopped walking suddenly and held JJ's hands.

"JJ, I love you," I said, taking a deep breath "I always knew that you would be the one for me. Jennifer Jareau, will you marry me?" I asked, getting on one knee with the ring box in my hand. I had been fumbling around with the ring for a while, and today seemed like the right day to ask. It was beautiful outside. A light snow had been falling, making JJ look like an angel.

"Spence, oh my, yes!" JJ said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Yes!" JJ exclaimed.

"Yes!" I said, putting the ring on her finger. I stood up and hugged her tightly. "I love you JJ."

"I love you too Spence," JJ whispered in my ear.

_I know that an endless love  
>Isn't something you can teach<br>With you, there is not a star  
>In the sky that I can't reach~<em>

**_FEBURARY 5, 2007_**

JJ and I had planned on have a December wedding. We were having fun together with the team at a super bowl party at a sports bar when we were called to a case. I was kidnapped that night.

"Please don't kill me. Please," I said. I couldn't leave JJ. I didn't know if she was okay. I heard her scream and heard gunshots. I was knocked out the next minute. I loved her so much, it was endless.

Every time I was drugged, I silently apologized to JJ as my body craved them more and more. Every time I was beat, I thought of how much I loved her. I saw the engagement band on my finger and had hope of escaping alive.

I killed him the next day. JJ practically tackled me the second she saw me.

"I'm so sorry baby," JJ cried as we hugged very unsteadily.

"It's alright. It's all okay," I said, a tear falling as I saw her arm wrapped in gauze. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Let's get to the ambulance," JJ said. She and Gideon helped me walk to the ambulance. She stayed with me every second in the hospital. She helped me cope with withdrawal. She made me believe that I'll recover. She made me know that this is gonna make me a better profiler and a better person.

_So if you must know the truth  
>I knew that it was you<br>So when you will,  
>When you won't<br>I do~_

I recovered by June. JJ kept me clean and helped my PTSD. The nightmare's stopped, the cravings stopped. I was better, all because of June 23, 2007.

"Spence, I'm pregnant," JJ said as she entered the bedroom. My eyes got huge.

"J-J-JJ!" I stuttered. I jumped up from the bed and hugged her.

"I took a test just now. Two of them. Both positive as clear as day baby," JJ said.

"We're gonna have a baby!" I whispered before giving her a kiss. I put a hand on her stomach and smiled. Our baby rested beneath there. Any pain I felt still was gone at that moment.

_So when you will  
>When you won't<br>You can trust that I will  
>So when you will<br>When we won't  
>I do~<em>

JJ walked down the aisle with her dad. I felt my eyes fill with tears. She looked so beautiful. Even though she was 8 months pregnant, she had the perfect wedding dress that looked beautiful on her. She reached me and I felt more tears come. We held hands and I smiled. We began the wedding then.

"Jennifer, do you take Spencer to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for rich or for poor, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" the priest asked.

"I do," JJ said.

"And Spencer, do you take Jennifer to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" the priest asked. My tears fell more.

"I do," I said.

"If anyone is against the marriage of Jennifer and Spencer, speak now or forever hold your peace," the priest said. No one spoke. "By the power invested in me by the state of Virginia, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Spencer, you may kiss the bride." I took JJ in my arms and kissed her. It felt so amazing to kiss my wife.

"Ladies and gentleman, Dr. and Mrs. Spencer Reid!"

**_TWO WEEKS LATER~ December 25, 2007_**

JJ held our newborn son. He was a little early, but was our little Christmas miracle. Little Jacob Jason Reid.

"He looks like you," Garcia said.

"No, look at his eyes. Those are all Mommy's," I said.

"But his pout is all you," JJ said. I laughed and I he started crying. "I think he wants his daddy" JJ handed Jacob to me and he stopped crying. I smiled and looked at him. Jacob smiled as he fell asleep. As I look at Jacob, then JJ, then my team, I smile as well. I'm so glad I said _I do._


End file.
